<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zenzero by N0L1M374NG3R3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790778">Zenzero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3'>N0L1M374NG3R3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huleth (bilingual) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desecrating Hubert, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Hubert being a cold blooded douche, Hubert's hands, Implied past tortures, Italiano | Italian, Mention of Kostas, Mentioned mental issues, Mentioned psoriasis, Mild Blood, Murder, POV Hubert von Vestra, Pre-Time Skip, Self-bodyshaming Hubert, Spoilers, Swearing, Translation, What a warm loving family Vestras are, mentioned Hubert von Vestra parents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubert riflette sulla notte in cui è stato sorpreso da una certa intrusa nelle Terme del Garreg Mach e offre il proprio punto di vista sui fatti che lo hanno portato ad affrontare Byleth Eisner (come narrato dal punto di vista di Byleth in <i>Un inconveniente</i> e <i>Rivelazioni</i>).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Huleth (bilingual) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902814</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zenzero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561926">Ginger</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/N0L1M374NG3R3/pseuds/N0L1M374NG3R3">N0L1M374NG3R3</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hubert è un bastardo a sangue freddo, blasfemo e incline a un certo quale turpiloquio.<br/>Descrizione non dettagliata di omicidio, sangue e altre amenità.<br/>Si può leggere separatamente da Un inconveniente e Rivelazioni.<br/>Si tratta dell'originale di un testo precedentemente pubblicato in Inglese con medesimo titolo (Ginger) e collocato in questa stessa serie.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><em>Father, why are all the children weeping?<br/>
</em> <em>They are merely crying son<br/>
</em> <em>O, are they merely crying, father?<br/>
</em> <em>Yes, true weeping is yet to come<br/>
</em> Nick Cave, <em> <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TqhOVY58zIo">The Weeping Song</a> </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sin dalle loro prime interazioni, Hubert si era compiaciuto del fatto che la sua attitudine minatoria riuscisse per lo meno a confondere la sua professoressa.<br/>
Avrebbe naturalmente preferito che lei si spaventasse ma, dato il fare compassato di lei, il suo era probabilmente un risultato notevole, e non poteva sperare di ottenere altro- per ora.<br/>
Tuttavia, nelle ultime settimane, qualcosa era cambiato: lei era sembrata più… circospetta, quando lui le era intorno, e forse più a disagio di prima.<br/>
Hubert non era in grado di stabilire con esattezza se fosse il caso di rallegrarsi o se la cosa lo dovesse impensierire: o Byleth Eisner stava imparando a temerlo, il che sarebbe stato un bene, o aveva qualcosa da nascondere, qualcosa che la rendeva prudente o forse la faceva sentire in colpa, il che avrebbe potuto dimostrarsi un fastidio per Lady Edelgard e per lui.<br/>
Ma poi, ecco che l’equilibrio da lui attentamente raggiunto con una complessa strategia della tensione si era completamente rovesciato, e non a suo favore.<br/>
Ora Byleth Eisner appariva più sicura di sé che mai e lui, era lui ad evitarla, lui quello che si imponeva di mantenere i rapporti nonostante un profondo imbarazzo lo cogliesse ogni volta che l’aveva davanti, ogni volta che lei lo fissava con quegli stessi occhi color pervinca che qualche settimana prima- aveva scoperto: era stata lei a dirglielo, candidamente, spudoratamente- lo avevano colto nudo durante un bagno notturno alle Terme del Monastero.<br/>
Quegli stessi occhi avevano visto le sue mani scoperte.<br/>
Le sue mani, scoperte.</p><p>Fissando la casacca di lino scompostamente gettata sul letto, Hubert fece una smorfia.<br/>
Le sue mani erano una questione privata.<br/>
Del suo corpo non gli importava: il corpo è una macchina, dopo tutto, fabbricata nella carne e come tale difettosa, lenta.<br/>
Ma le sue mani erano tutt’altra cosa: i suoi strumenti, il legame fra la sua mente e la realtà circostante, e lui ne aveva bisogno, le aveva quasi perdute una volta, e ancora ne soffriva gli esiti.<br/>
Inoltre, lo tormentavano ancora, ed erano… brutte.<br/>
Poteva sopportare la propria mancanza di fascino, davvero, poteva sopportare di essere sgradevole.<br/>
Non che non avesse gli occhi in testa: sapeva che i suoi tratti non erano propriamente repellenti, se presi singolarmente, eppure qualcosa nell’insieme della sua fisionomia riusciva profondamente inquietante e, dato che compiacere gli altri non era davvero nella sua natura, aveva preferito sfruttare questa caratteristica a beneficio della sua signora.<br/>
Poiché il corpo è una macchina, doveva essere funzionale sotto molteplici aspetti: le sue mani, tuttavia, non erano funzionali quanto avrebbe desiderato. E alla vista erano più che inquietanti, lo sapeva: erano spaventose, non c’era da girarci troppo intorno.<br/>
Aveva permesso solo a poche persone di vederle- a parte, beninteso, coloro che torturava e massacrava.<br/>
Lady Edelgard sapeva della loro condizione, e così anche il medico della famiglia Von Vestra, naturalmente- non poteva evitarlo.<br/>
Linhardt- quello era stato un incidente, ma il giovane gentiluomo era la discrezione fatta persona, e gli aveva inoltre elargito ottimi consigli circa certi reumatismi che lo affliggevano ai cambi di stagione.<br/>
C’era anche quella ragazzotta delle stalle, sette anni fa- lei non aveva più importanza.<br/>
Ed ora, Byleth Eisner.<br/>
Lei faceva parte di coloro ai quali per nulla al mondo avrebbe permesso di sapere.<br/>
Aveva ottenuto dalla giunta accademica uno speciale permesso che lo esonerava permanentemente da qualsiasi attività che comportasse la necessità di togliersi i guanti. Il medico dei Von Vestra aveva acconsentito a firmare le carte necessarie, con la benedizione di quell’imbecille di suo padre, ovviamente: dopo tutto, le sue mani erano un prodotto del suo accanimento, non era così?<br/>
Sarebbe stato indecoroso se si fosse scoperto che l’erede alla terza più eminente famiglia dell’Impero era una specie di mostro.<br/>
Avevano addotto come scusa un disturbo psoriasico, il che era vero – si trattava di un male ereditario: come aveva avuto modo di scoprire, i nuovi nobili avrebbero venduto la propria madre pur di poter vantare qualcosa di simile, come se le tare ereditarie fossero una specie di medaglia da sfoggiare ai balli di corte e non, come in effetti erano, una dannazione.<br/>
Peccato, comunque, che la psoriasi non avesse nulla a che vedere con le cicatrici ed i reumatismi che lo affliggevano.<br/>
E di chi era la colpa per aver lasciato trapelare il suo solo segreto personale, l’unica faccenda privata che lo riguardasse e che non coinvolgesse direttamente il cammino di Edelgard ed I loro disegni per l’Adrestia?<br/>
Era sua.</p><p>Lui, così stolto da decidere che poteva servirsi delle Terme per ripulirsi da quel… delinquente. Lui che, nella fretta, non si era ricordato di sbarrare il portone. Lui, il cui udito non lo aveva allertato per tempo della presenza di qualcun altro.</p><p>Si alzò e controllò il pendolo sopra il piccolo camino a muro che usualmente non avrebbe acceso prima del Solstizio. Erano le tre di notte: si sorprese con sé stesso per aver terminato la sua solita ronda in lieve anticipo rispetto alla norma.<br/>
Quel mattino aveva dimenticato di aprire la finestra: ne spalancò gli scuri sullo spiazzo antistante lo stagno, orlato da lampade-segno sparse fra le aiuole ed illuminato dal plenilunio. Era una nottata tersa, tagliente: le sentinelle perlustravano gli spalti fra stagno e ponte d’ accesso al Monastero e, dalla sua finestra, non erano che nastri di luce pallidi contro la pietra.<br/>
Per un poco indugiò contro il fornice, le braccia conserte: la stanza, umida come una cantina a causa degli alti soffitti e delle spesse pareti di pietra che d’estate le garantivano frescura ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte, si andava rapidamente raffreddando per l’aria che proveniva dall’esterno. Eppure, l’odore di Byleth (zenzero?.. Non proprio una spezia fodlana) non accennava a scomparire.<br/>
Si girò verso il letto, debolmente illuminato da una candela accesa sul comodino e dal plenilunio che, calando, iniziava a fare capolino nella sua stanza.</p><p>Sopra un lenzuolo di tela- l’Accademia ne forniva di migliori, ma Hubert non era abituato a concedersi eccessive comodità, giudicandole in grado di fiaccare lo spirito- era drappeggiata una semplice coperta di lana rossa. La casacca vi giaceva sopra, con il suo bianco sporco, leggermente ingrigito: il colore del lino quando viene filato ancora grezzo e senza che lo si sottoponga a sbiancamento.<br/>
L’etichetta con le sue iniziali, HvV, era stata ricamata molti anni prima da Edelgard. La casacca, invece, era stata filata da sua madre durante una delle sue lunghe giornate di solitudine, davanti ad una finestra che dava sull’unico panorama visibile dal castello dei Vestra: un’ininterrotta brughiera, intermessa qua e là da specchi d’acqua che moltiplicavano il cielo in un miraggio di nebbie.<br/>
Da quel poco che Hubert aveva visto nella stanza di Byleth, la mercenaria doveva aver viaggiato oltre i confini del Fódlan: l’odore speziato che gli aveva ricordato Von Riegan, e che ora imbeveva tenacemente le fibre della camicia, doveva provenire dai porti della Dagda, o forse dell’Almyra.<br/>
Egli non dubitava, ricordando la stola varopinta in cui la casacca era stata avvolta, che Byleth Eisner dovesse essere cresciuta in luoghi caldi e pieni di colore: non si spiegava altrimenti la sua avversione per il freddo, il colorito della sua pelle che, da dorata, negli ultimi mesi era regredita ad avorio ora che lei non trascorreva la maggior parte della sua giornata all’aperto e nel sole, come forse aveva fatto per lunghi anni insieme a suo padre.<br/>
Per lui non si poteva certo dire lo stesso: la regione dell’Adrestia in cui era cresciuto, prima di raggiungere Enbarr, era selvaggia e brumosa, infradiciata per sette mesi l’anno dalla pioggia e dalla nebbia, e per i restanti cinque da una verde afa buona solo per pecore e zanzare.<br/>
Nata lungo i nevosi bordi del Faerghus, sua madre pativa terribilmente quel genere di clima: soffriva,come certi medici che suo padre ricopriva d’oro amavano sentenziare, di una complessione nervosa che la rendeva facile preda dilanguori.<br/>
Nel corso di quelle sue crisi non faceva molto altro che filare, gli occhi spenti che si muovevano appena dal telaio alla finestra grigia di pioggia, verde di paludi.<br/>
Quando le veniva chiesto perché tesseva camicie così grandi per un figlio così piccolo, rispondeva solo che le metteva da parte per quando sarebbe cresciuto e lei non ci sarebbe più stata.<br/>
Una profezia che si era auto-avverata, perché sua madre si era ammalata ed era infine morta era quando Hubert aveva sette anni.<br/>
Poco dopo lui era partito per Enbarr: il cicaleccio nelle strade della Capitale ed i loro sfarzosi edifici si erano sostituiti alla torva boscaglia delle brughiere, ai tetri gemiti eed echi che li infestavano. Il cielo ad Enbarr era quasi sempre terso e gelido, come fatto di smalto.<br/>
Non aveva mai provato nostalgia di casa, nemmeno una volta: preferiva da sempre la montagna, sebbene non l’avesse vista che poche volte, quando era stato portato in visita dai parenti materni, molti anni prima che lei morisse.</p><p>Hubert reclinò la testa contro il telaio della finestra: era stato poco saggio lasciare la casacca nell’armadietto, ma per immaginare che qualcuno sentisse il bisogno di sottrarla ci sarebbe voluto un notevole sforzo di fantasia- cosa alla quale lui era peraltro poco incline.<br/>
Dopo tutto, si trattava solo di una vecchia camicia, rozza, consunta, e del tutto indegna del guardaroba di un nobile: anche l’ultimo rampollo di baronetti all’Accademia possedeva pigiami di migliore fattura, ne era certo.<br/>
Lo aveva sfiorato il sospetto che potesse trattarsi di un errore, di uno scherzo idiota o di una strana forma d’initimidazione: tuttavia, più ci rimuginava sopra, meno gli sembrava plausibile che il colpevole fosse tra gli studenti del Garreg Mach.<br/>
Ed ecco come aveva deciso di rivlgersi a Byleth Eisner: non sapeva come, ma credeva che lei potesse saperne di più.<br/>
In fondo, il suo comportamento era cambiato proprio in quegli ultimi giorni. Non era forse possibile che avesse visto qualcosa, che avesse un’idea sia pur vaga di cosa era accaduto quella notte? Erano eventualità da prendere in considerazione.<br/>
L’adorata figliola del capitano delle guardie Jeralt Esiner non poteva certo ignorare la presenza di intrusi al Garreg Mach: e che ve ne fossero, Hubert lo sapeva senz’ombra di dubbio, perché quella stessa notte ne aveva ucciso uno con le proprie mani, e aveva trasportato il corpo abbastanza lontano dal monastero perché nessuno potesse sospettare che un fatto di sangue avesse avuto luogo entro i suoi confini.</p><p>Il disgraziato era solo un membro dell’accolita di <span>Kostas:</span> in qualche modo, era scampato al massacro del Red Canyon e ora stava cercando di vendicarsi dei giovani Lord che il suo capo non era stato in grado di fare fuori.<br/>
Hubert l’aveva sorpreso a vagabondare nei pressi del Garreg Mach, mentre tornava da Enbarr, in quella vasta striscia di terre boschive che costeggiavano la principale arteria della regione.<br/>
Era stato un caso fortuito: Hubert era solito assentarsi utilizzando un tipo particolare di Magia Oscura, che egli stesso aveva perfezionato negli anni: il teletrasporto. Questo gli consentiva di spostarsi rapidamente attraverso distanze anche considerevoli- maggiore era la distanza, più alto il prezzo da pagare in termini di energie. <em>E nonostante questo…<br/>
</em><span>Quel giorno aveva fatto ricorso al teletrasporto più di quanto sarebbe stato opportuno: aveva maturato abbastanza esperienza per sapere che non era saggio chiedere troppo al proprio corpo, così si era fer</span><span>m</span><span>ato a poche iarde dalle campagne del Garreg Mach, deciso a ritemprarsi con una </span><span>bella </span><span>passeggiata nella quiete notturna. Aveva appena </span><span>varcato il confine</span><span> del Mach dalla parte di un boschetto che sapeva poco o nulla sorvegliato, quando l’aveva visto.<br/>
</span>Hubert sogghignò.<br/>
L’imbecille era in stato confusionale e vagava smarrito fra gli alberi, le scarpe sfondate e i vestiti sporchi di sangue e di chissà quali altri umori.<br/>
Ucciderlo non costituiva un problema ma, poiché aveva fatto ricorso eccessivo alla magia, aveva dovuto provvedere con metodi più... tradizionali, finendo con il lordarsi.<br/>
Per sbarazzarsi del corpo, però, non gli era rimasta che un’alternativa: sospirando, si teletrasportò- di nuovo.<br/>
Ricordava un fossato nelle campagne, a poche miglia: atterrò là, e scaricò il cadavere a faccia in su nel fango.Si sentiva svenire: trascinandosi, raggiunse un tronco là vicino e quasi ci sia ccasciò sopra.<br/>
Erano soli- lui e lo stronzo nel fosso, vale a dire. Hubert respirava a fatica.<br/>
Gli ci volle un po’ di tempo per riprendersi- intorno a loro solo il bisbigliare del vento, la vastità della notte popolata dagli ultimi grilli come naufraghi dell’estate e, nei boschi dietro di loro, le bestie notturne che danzavano per la sopravvivenza.<br/>
Non provava alcun rimorso per quello che aveva fatto, e nemmeno risentimento nei confronti dell’uomo che aveva ammazzato.<br/>
<span>Di fatto, ciò che li differenziava era</span><span>no</span><span> soltanto </span><span>intelligenza e </span><span>senso dell’opportunità: </span><span>ci si vendica a tempo e a luogo, non è vero?, si diceva. Dolore e istupidimento sono generalmente pessimi consiglieri quando si parla di vendetta- co</span><span>sa che </span><span>l’idiota aveva </span><span>potuto toccare c</span><span>on mano al prezzo della propria vita.<br/>
</span>Per il resto, Hubert poteva quasi empatizzare con il desiderio di rivalsa che doveva aver guidato il bastardo.<br/>
<span>P</span><span>ro</span><span>vava anche lui qualcosa di simile, sebbene più articolato, sperava, e verso più di una persona: suo padre, il Duca Von Aegir- il </span><span>vecchio</span><span>, non quel </span><span>minchione di suo figlio: un damerino senza alcun nerbo morale e privo d</span><span>el più minimo</span><span> barlume di spirito- e svariate altre figure di maggiore o minore importanza nella gerarchia dell’Impero.<br/>
</span>E poi, naturalmente, <em>lui</em><span>. Il loro caro Alleato. </span><span>Volkhard Von Arundel.</span></p><p><span><span>La mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo</span></span><span><span> quando </span></span><span><span>Hubert aveva deciso </span></span><span><span>rimettersi sulla strada del </span></span><span><span>Garreg Mach.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>A</span></span><span><span>ppena </span></span><span><span>riuscì a </span></span><span><span>introdursi</span></span><span><span> nel monastero, penetrandone le mura </span></span><span><span>con </span></span><span><span>quella poca concentrazione che era riuscito a recuperare,</span></span> <span><span>si rese immediatamente conto</span></span><span><span> di quanto gli odori selvatici della ca</span></span><span><span>m</span></span><span><span>pagna avessero mascherat</span></span><span><span>o</span></span> <span><span>il lezzo ributtante di cui i suoi abiti erano impregnati. Un ricordino del farabutto, senz’altro.<br/>
</span></span>Rientrare nella propria stanza in quello stato era fuori questione.<br/>
Gli avrebbe fatto proprio comodo un buon bagno… a patto di ricorrere a un trucchetto, naturalmente.<br/>
<span><span>Avrebbe fatto meglio ad evitare il </span></span><span><span>teletrasporto, </span></span><span><span>per ora</span></span><span><span>: </span></span><span><span>ne avrebbe avuto comunque bisogno per riguadagnare i suoi appartamenti senza che qualcuno lo notasse. U</span></span><span><span>n eccessivo </span></span><span><span>ricorso alla</span></span><span><span> magia poteva comportare un serio esaurimento </span></span><span><span>e lui doveva conservare le forze per le prossime, cruciali settimane.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Fortunatamente, </span></span><span><span>Hubert non si era mai sentito </span></span><span><span>troppo nobile per scartare cert</span></span><span><span>e tecniche più… manuali: a volte pensava che la ragione stesse in quelle sue mani, </span></span><span><span>così deformi. </span></span><span><span>Se avesse </span></span><span><span>posseduto</span></span><span><span> mani </span></span><span><span>c</span></span><span><span>andide, </span></span><span><span>eleganti,</span></span><span><span> come quelle di Ferdinand Von Aegir, il quale evidentemente ne era molto fiero e </span></span><span><span>le esibiva</span></span><span><span> quanto più spesso </span></span><span><span>possibile</span></span> <span><span>(</span></span><span><span>Hubert </span></span><span><span>non aveva dubbio</span></span> <span><span>che l</span></span><span><span>ui e Gloucester ricorressero </span></span><span><span>entrambi a</span></span> <span><span>cipria e cosmetica per abbellirle</span></span><span><span>, e l’idea lo divertiva molto</span></span><span><span>),</span></span><span><span> forse sarebbe stato più reticente.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>M</span></span><span><span>a a lui no, a lui non importava un accidente di sporcarsi le mani: c’era meno da perderci che da guadagnarci, come si dice.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Inizialmente pensava </span></span><span><span>di infilarsi nelle </span></span><span><span>T</span></span><span><span>erme da una delle uscite di servizio, ma aveva trovato che il portone principale non era stato sbarrato: </span></span><span><span>f</span></span><span><span>orzar</span></span><span><span>n</span></span><span><span>e la serratura era stato un gioco da ragazzi.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Non ebbe tuttavia il tempo di congratularsi con sé stesso perché, proprio in quel momento, una</span></span><span><span> sentinella </span></span><span><span>dall’udito particolarmente fine (probabilmente allertata dallo scattare dei martelletti nella serratura) </span></span><span><span>aveva </span></span><span><span>sentito l’impellente bisogno di</span></span><span><span> salire le scale che conducevano al Palazzo </span></span><span><span>per venire a dare un’occhiata. Hubert si era trovato costretto a </span></span><span><span>sgattaiolare</span></span> <span><span>precipitosamente all’interno de</span></span><span><span>l Palazzo e</span></span><span><span> affrettarsi in direzione dei </span></span><span><span>servizi, </span></span><span><span>così da non rimanere troppo in vista.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Infine, d</span></span><span><span>opo aver atteso qualche minuto con il fiato sospeso </span></span><span><span>per cogliere anche il più lieve scalpicc</span></span><span><span>i</span></span><span><span>o</span></span><span><span>, </span></span><span><span>e visto che dall’ingresso non proveniva il minimo rumore sospetto</span></span><span><span>, </span></span><span><span>Hubert si diresse finalmente agli spogliatoi e subito dopo ai bagni,</span></span> <span><span>lavandosi </span></span><span><span>più velocemente che poteva.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>A</span></span><span><span>ppena ebbe finito, si affettò a ripulire </span></span><span><span>là dove l’acqua sporca era spruzzata sul pavimento: vista la situazione doveva essere cauto </span></span><span><span>e</span></span><span><span> non lasciarsi tracce alle spalle.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Stava ancora sgobbando con lo straccio in mano quando </span></span><span><span>uno </span></span><span><span>strano fremito vibrò attraverso la stanza: un sospiro, un soffio, un gemito- un suono a un tempo morbido e acuto. Inizialmente aveva pensato a una bestia selvatica ma poi colse con la coda dell’occhio un’ombra che si ritraeva verso la porta.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Non poteva trattarsi d</span></span><span><span>i guardie-</span></span> <span><span>sarebbero </span></span><span><span>intervenut</span></span><span><span>e</span></span><span><span> in modo assai più perentorio- </span></span><span><span>, ma di certo poteva ben </span></span><span><span>trattarsi di un altro intruso, </span></span><span><span>Hubert non sapeva dire se innocuo o mal intenzionato. </span></span><span><span>Che lo avessero seguito (e, in tal caso, come accidenti ci erano riusciti?) L’intruso faceva anche lui parte della banda di Kostas?<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Ovviamente</span></span><span><span>, c’era</span></span><span><span> la possibilità che </span></span><span><span>si trattasse</span></span><span><span> solo</span></span> <span><span>di </span></span><span><span>un </span></span><span><span>altro</span></span><span><span> studente: in tal caso ci sarebbe stato da preoccuparsi solo se avesse </span></span><span><span>notato</span></span><span><span> l’acqua sporca di sangue - </span></span><span><span>un’eventualità</span></span><span><span> che Hubert riteneva altrettanto implausibile, ma che non </span></span><span><span>era il caso di sottovalutare.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Naturalmente lui aveva fatto il possibile per inseguirlo, ma il piccolo impiccione si era mostrato più sveglio di lui. Era svelto, il dannato, e non aveva lasciato tracce- escludendo la casacca, che era inspiegabilmente scomparsa dal suo armadietto.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Come se non bastasse, proprio mentre stava tornando sui propri passi per mettere a soqquadro gli spogliatoi in cerca di indizi, era stato interrotto da un frastuono che proveniva dall’ingresso: qualcosa doveva avervi attirato le altrimenti non particolarmente zelanti sentinelle, che dovevano aver finalmente deciso di prendere sul serio il mestiere per il quale venivano stipendiate.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Il capitano Eisner avrebbe </span></span><span><span>fatto meglio a instillare un po’ di disciplina in quelle zucche vuote dei suoi uomin</span></span><span><span>i, ave</span></span><span><span>va imprecato</span></span> <span><span>fra sé e sé </span></span><span><span>Hubert, dileguandosi con un ennesimo sforzo </span></span><span><span>per teleportarsi all'interno del proprio appartamento, dove rovinò sgraziatamente a terra ancora nudo e fradicio come un anatroccolo.</span></span></p><p><span><span>Nei giorni seguenti, Hubert aveva tentato più volte di ricostruire l’accaduto: </span></span><span><span>tuttaviam</span></span> <span><span>gli elementi a sua disposizione erano semplicemente troppo esigui per azzardare anche soltanto un’ipotesi.</span></span> <span><span>Prima o poi, </span></span><span><span>avrebbe probabilmente lasciato cadere la </span></span><span><span>questione...</span></span><span><span> se non avesse notato lo strano mutamento </span></span><span><span>verificatosi poco dopo </span></span><span><span>nei modi di Byleth Eisner.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>N</span></span><span><span>on gli ci volle molto per iniziare a domandarsi se i due eventi, apparentemente separati, non </span></span><span><span>possedessero</span></span><span><span> in realtà un qualche genere di connessione. Si spinse perfino a</span></span><span><span>d ipotizzare</span></span><span><span> che il misterioso intruso e la professoressa potessero essere in effetti stessa persona; ripensandoci, però, </span></span><span><span>decise di scartare una simile eventualità, parendogli improbabile</span></span> <span><span>che proprio lei, fra tutti, potesse sentirsi a tal punto intimidita o imabarazzata da darsela a gambe come ‘educanda alla semplice vista di un uomo nudo.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Dopo tutto, fino al giorno prima la loro cara professoressa era stata una mercenaria, non era forse così? Doveva essere assuefatta alla promiscuità- non che lui disapprovasse: non era certo un bigotto- e aveva probabilmente visto più uomini nudi di chiunque altro all’Accademia (l’idea in qualche modo lo eccitava, ma lui preferì far finta di niente).<br/>
</span></span><span><span>I</span></span><span><span>n ogni modo, era abbastanza sicuro che, se quella notte si fosse trattato di lei, Byleth non avrebbe battuto ciglio. Chiudendo gli occhi poteva quasi vederla mentre lo fissava indifferente, salutandolo, perfino, quasi come se lo avesse appena incontrato nel bel mezzo della piazza di mercato. Gli avrebbe chiesto cosa l</span></span><span><span>o portasse lì a quell’ora </span></span><span><span>così tarda, perché no - un</span></span><span><span>a domanda che </span></span><span><span>poteva benissimo valere</span></span><span><span> anche per lei, ma </span></span><span><span>alla quale</span></span><span><span> Byleth avrebbe </span></span><span><span>probabilmente</span></span><span><span> risposto, con quel suo candore così </span></span><span><span>irritante.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Che creatura impossibile.</span></span></p><p>- Guarda guarda, la nostra nottambula- commentò sprezzantemente a mezza voce, sporgendosi appena oltre il parapetto: l’oggetto delle sue elucubrazioni stava infatti attraversando lo spiazzo sotto la sua finestra.<br/>
<span><span>Camminava senza fretta: </span></span><span><span>la strana cappa che era solita indossare era stata sostituita con un mantello invernale e la vecchia stola che Hubert già conosceva </span></span><span><span>le </span></span><span><span>pendeva drappeggiata </span></span><span><span>dalle</span></span><span><span> spalle.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Anche da lassù </span></span><span><span>Hubert</span></span><span><span> poteva quasi </span></span><span><span>odorare</span></span> <span><span>il profumo speziato che aleggiava intorno alla figura di lei, </span></span><span><span>e la sensazione </span></span><span><span>fu</span></span><span><span> così vivida e</span></span><span><span>d </span></span><span><span>inattesa che egli </span></span><span><span>indietreggiò</span></span><span><span> bruscamente dal </span></span><span><span>parapetto </span></span><span><span>come se </span></span><span><span>qualcuno lo avesse preso a schiaffi in faccia.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Proprio in </span></span><span><span>quel momento, Byleth Einser alzò gli occhi verso i dormitori e vide la finestra di Hubert aperta, e</span></span><span><span> la</span></span><span><span> debole luce di candela </span></span><span><span>che </span></span><span><span>vi brillava all’interno.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>N</span></span><span><span>ascosto dal</span></span><span><span> telaio della finestra egli </span></span><span><span>la vide esitare, indugiare con lo sguardo </span></span><span><span>verso di lui</span></span><span><span>: </span></span><span><span>sembrava aspettasse</span></span><span><span> di vederlo affacciarsi.<br/>
</span></span>Poi, come se avesse cambiato improvvisamente idea, alzò le spalle e si girò nella direzione opposta, proseguendo verso il molo e inoltrandovisi tanto che Vestra non poteva più vederla, perché aveva superato l’edificio della serra ed era uscita così dalla sua vista.<br/>
<span><span>Con un gesto irritato Hubert </span></span><span><span>chiuse</span></span><span><span> la finestra e tornò allo scrittoio, </span></span><span><span>lasciandosi </span></span><span><span>cadere</span></span> <span><span>sopra la</span></span> <span><span>sedia</span></span><span><span>- </span></span><span><span>un austero faldistorio con sopra un cuscino di velluto rigido e spesso, completamente diverso dalla confortevole poltrona di </span></span><span><span>Byleth. </span></span><span><span>Gli occhi chiusi, giunse le punte delle dita e le posò sulle labbra, in una posizione che lo aiutava a concentrarsi. </span></span></p><p>Ricordava adesso il calendario della professoressa, che lui aveva destramente approfittato del caso per sottrarle (con l’aiuto di una piccola distrazione): nonostante lo avesse compulsato attentamente, non conteneva nessun indizio che rimandasse ad attività al di fuori di quelle accademiche- a parte qualche annotazione di natura personale, di scarsa o nulla rilevanza, che però aveva suscitato in lui una specie di puerile curiosità.<br/>
<span><span>A dire il vero, egli era piuttosto colpito dalla quantità di minute osservazioni e schizzi vivaci che Byleth riusciva a far stare in quelle paginette tanto anguste: ciò che le mancava in espressività lo aveva certamente guadagnato in propensione per l’arte- un campo nel quale non le mancava talento, doveva concederglielo.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Sorrise suo malgrado al ricordo di certe caricature che lei aveva disegnato nel risvolto di copertina,probabilmente agli inizi dell’anno accademico, per aiutarsi ad associare correttamente volti e nomi. Davanti ad alcune non aveva potuto trattenere una risatina: </span></span><span><span>Manuela Casagranda </span></span><span><span>con una colossale giarrettiera attorno alla fronte (la caricatura aveva un certi quale retrogusto blasfemo che lui non poteva non apprezzare, dato che la giarrettiera era decorata con il simbolo di Seiros); </span></span><span><span>Seteth, </span></span><span><span>gli occhi stretti</span></span><span><span>, </span></span><span><span>il naso arricciato in un’espressione di sdegno</span></span><span><span> (“</span></span><span><em>Lui vi sta giudicando</em></span><span><span>”, </span></span><span><span>era la frettolosa didascalia</span></span><span><span>); Caspar, </span></span><span><span>con la bocca piena e la faccia piena di briciole;</span></span><span><span> Petra, </span></span><span><span>inseguita da un dizionario dall’aria inequivocabilmente malevola e infine</span></span><span><span> Bernadetta- </span></span><span><span>un minuscolo </span></span><span><span>cactus </span></span><span><span>che tentava di rubare una torta da sotto un tavolo con l’aiuto di un uncinetto molto lungo e molto affilato.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Non si vergognava di ammetterlo, aveva provato una viva curiosità di scoprire come (</span></span><span><em>se</em></span><span><span>) la professoressa avrebbe saputo prendersi gioco di lui </span></span> <span><span>ma, cosa che gli aveva procurato un lieve disappunto, la sua caricatura mancava del tutto- come pure quella di Edelgard.<br/>
</span></span>Forse Byleth aveva preferito non accanirsi su di lui: per quel che riguardava le sue fattezze, anche il più feroce umorista avrebbe trovato difficile competere con l’ironia di cui Madre Natura si era mostrata capace.</p><p><span><span>Ma doveva smetterla con questi pensieri:</span></span><span><span> non doveva lasciarsi distogliere, </span></span><span><span>neanche quando</span></span><span><span> la stanchezza </span></span><span><span>e l’inquietudine lo assalivano,</span></span><span><span> distraendolo con un pullulare di immagini diverse-</span></span> <span><span>Byleth </span></span><span><span>Eisner </span></span><span><span>d</span></span><span><span>avanti a lui, seduta alla scrivania, </span></span><span><span>l</span></span><span><span>e sue belle dita intrecciate sul ripiano di pelle; </span></span><span><span>i suoi </span></span><span><span>bei </span></span><span><span>piedi </span></span><span><span>nudi sopra il t</span></span><span><span>appeto </span></span><span><span>stropicciato</span></span><span><span>; Byleth </span></span><span><span>china sul baule, </span></span><span><span>le sue forme che occhieggiavano dai lembi della cappa</span></span> <span><span>e, infine Byleth dallo</span></span><span><span> sguardo azzurro, che lo osservava con l’ombra di un sorriso un po’ canzonatorio </span></span><span><span>negli occhi.<br/>
</span></span>Nonostante la sua vita si componesse quasi esclusivamente di questioni politiche, della lotta per il predominio di Edelgard sull’Adrestia e, in ultima analisi, di macchinazioni e di violenza, Hubert sapeva di avere pur sempre solo vent’anni.<br/>
<span><span>A un'età simile, non c’era da meravigliarsi che egli potesse sentirsi imbarazzato davanti alla... <em>bellezza</em>, per così dire</span></span><span><span> – </span></span><span><span>sia pur per mere ragioni biologiche. Così come erano</span></span> <span><span>perfettamente naturali una certa confusione, un certo quale… come dire?… <em>turbamento</em> (si andava scoprendo in difficoltà con le parole, e più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto).<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Biologia a parte, tuttavia, egli si era impegnato ad essere sempre al di sopra delle proprie debolezze; a soffocarle crudelmente, sempre, entro una sfera strettissimamente privata, e a non lasciarle mai trapelare al di fuori di quell’intimità in cui dovevamo rimanere confinate.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Ora, il suo </span></span><span><span>assolutamente ingiustificato </span></span><span><span>disagio </span></span><span><span>nei riguardi di</span></span><span><span> Byleth Eisner </span></span><span><span>minacciava di</span></span> <span><span>ostacolare i suoi sforzi</span></span><span><span>: come avrebbe potuto intimorirla ed assicurarsi che non nuocesse ad Edelgard, se lui per primo la evitava, </span></span><span><span>svicolando come una specie di ladro?<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Tutto ciò che doveva fare era purgare i fatti dalle emozioni, porli in una più ampia prospettiva: dopo tutto, l’amore per i drammi era quanto di più lontano dalla sua personalità.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Riguardo alle sue mani, per quanto</span></span> <span><span>irritante il fatto che</span></span> <span><span>lei potesse <em>sapere</em>- s</span></span><span><span>empre che si fosse trattenuta abbastanza a lungo da vederle, naturalmente- c’era tuttavia un lato positivo in tutta quella faccenda.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Byleth Eisner aveva speso gran parte della propria esistenza come mercenaria e, come tale, plausibilmente teneva in scarsa considerazione chiunque non fosse temprato alle medesime durezze che lei conosceva invece tanto bene. C’era la possibilità che le ferite di lui potessero guadagnargli il suo rispetto: da un certo punto di vista, non differivano poi così tanto da ferite di guerra- quantunque  il suo (il </span></span><span><em>loro</em></span><span><span>, perché quella era anche la guerra di Edelgard) non fosse </span></span><span><span>un</span></span><span><span> conflitto pubblico,</span></span><span><span> manifest</span></span><span><span>o</span></span> <span><span>(<em>non ancora</em>...).<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Era un bene che lei lo sapesse pronto a tutto, già addestrato a sopportare il dolore- </span></span><span><span>consapevole del suo vero significato. La sua educazione mercenaria le avrebbe consentito di apprezzare la vastità dell’</span></span><span><span>abisso </span></span><span><span>che lo separava da</span></span><span><span>i suoi compagni d’Accademia, </span></span><span><span>per la maggior parte mocciosi viziati e pieni di sé, che giocavano alla guerra senza avere il fegato e la capacità di sostenerne una vera, di donarlesi, anima e corpo, nell'esatta misura in cui ogni guerra naturalmente lo richiede.<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Da questo punto di vista, </span></span><span><span> Byleth Eisner </span></span><span><span><em>doveva</em> sapere che lui possedeva il talento e l'esperienza necessari a tenerle testa: i suoi trascorsi non le avrebbero garantito alcun vantaggio su di lui. </span></span></p><p>Sollevato da quelle considerazioni, Hubert si alzò. Afferrata la casacca, si avvicinò al catino di vecchia maiolica sbeccata che occupava l’angolo sinistro della stanza.<br/>
<span><span>U</span></span><span><span>n’alta brocca di peltro vi riposava accanto, colma d’acqua gelida: il marchese la riversò nel catino, </span></span><span><span>indugiando </span></span><span><span>per qualche istante </span></span><span><span>sul</span></span><span><span> proprio riflesso </span></span><span><span>nell’acqua </span></span><span><span>prima di afferrare </span></span><span><span>l’indumento</span></span><span><span> e immerger</span></span><span><span>velo dentro</span></span><span><span>.<br/>
Poi </span></span><span><span>afferrò un</span></span><span><span> pezzo di sapone </span></span><span><span>e iniziò</span></span><span><span> a strofinare distrattamente il tessuto, finché il catino non fu bianco di schiuma.</span></span><br/>
<span><span>Le sue mani si andavano arrossando rapidamente </span></span><span><span>per il freddo e per lo sfregare: </span></span><span><span>sulla loro pelle, le cicatrici, più pallide,</span></span><span><span> erano </span></span><span><span>come</span></span> <span><span>filigrane, ragnatele, sentieri di cenere,<br/>
</span></span><span><span>Via via che l’odore di zenzero si mescolava al sapone, </span></span><span><span>Hubert continu</span></span><span><span>ava </span></span><span><span>a strofinare.</span></span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ci tenevo a dirlo: secondo me Hubert è il gemello bello di Nick Cave, fight me ^_*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>